


HOT SUMMER

by PinkFFF



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFFF/pseuds/PinkFFF
Summary: ⚠双性高文请注意





	HOT SUMMER

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠双性高文请注意

不列颠的夏天很热。人们的呼吸——吸气，吐出，炽热的气息在鼻腔里打转，然后重新交织在空气中。骑士的铠甲里是汗津津的躯体，摘下头盔时就是被汗水沾湿了黏在额头上的金发。他汗流浃背，就连双腿之间都粘腻不堪。这是一个难得没有下雨的日子，在特定条件下拥有三倍力量的骑士正好去跟他的同伴切磋。兰斯洛特也摘下了头盔，同样气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。他笑着看高文。  
“去洗澡吧，今天太热了。“  
两名骑士推搡着进入了澡堂。本该一个人使用的浴池此刻拥挤不堪，高文像是猫儿抓挠一样握成拳头（没什么力道的）锤着兰斯洛特的精壮的躯体，兰斯洛特则回敬了高文，他不怀好意，去捏高文柔软的肌肉，笑他的胸肌大的不正常，像是女人的乳房一样逐渐发育。高文卿假意打了他几下，接着两人便都感受到了比外面还热几度的目光贪婪的在彼此身上滑过。呼吸逐渐粗重，外面的翠绿的树叶微微颤动，正如高文低垂着的睫毛。  
兰斯洛特亲吻他。他的嘴唇吻过高文的额头，吻过他湿漉漉的眼睛。他俩都觉得热，浴池里的水仿佛有人加热一样，要被两个年轻人的体温蒸的沸腾了。他俩不断的亲吻和爱抚彼此，兰斯洛特可以摸到高文早已渴求的肉穴，他随意的并起两指塞进去抽插，换来了高文粗重的喘息和不轻不重的一拳。他想说些什么，但喉咙太干燥了，而且现在并不需要说话来推进下一步，他的嘴唇只需要接吻就好了。他愣了一会，直到高文用牙齿咬痛他的下唇后才反应过来，而自己身下的骑士正觉得自己不专心，报复性的在兰斯洛特的脖子上啃下牙印。  
“你想到了什么？“他问。他的手正套弄着兰斯洛特早已精神饱满的性器，指尖将分泌出的透明液体胡乱抹在柱身上作为润滑。  
“没什么。“兰斯洛特温和的拥吻他。他拉开高文的手，很快将自己小时候的风流韵事抛到了脑后。就算经过了足够的开拓，性器也还是颇为困难的插进了高文爵士的雌穴。高文喘息着，摇晃着腰去吃下湖上骑士的粗大肉棒。两人在温水里做爱，动情的相互亲吻，兰斯洛特总爱在年长的恋人那白嫩的胸口处留下殷红的吻痕。他俩一做起来就黏黏糊糊，没完没了，露天歌唱家也由树上的蝉换成了草丛里的蟋蟀，直到其他骑士差人来找他们之后才肯分开。  
兰斯洛特靠在浴池的旁边，耐心的帮高文洗往外流精的肉穴。他小心不碰到红肿胀大的阴蒂，否则恋人会喊痛，然后两人就会忍不住再来一次。  
他想到了自己小时候，一副淫荡的身体把他按在湖边的草地上诱奸，他对此的记忆很模糊了，只记得纹在那个男人小腹上象征着淫荡的痕迹。高文正靠在浴池边眯着眼睛回味刚刚高潮的快感，便被兰斯洛特带有薄茧的手指抚摸小腹的动作摇醒。他并不在意，只是开口催促兰斯洛特的动作快些。小腹上的淫纹已经祛除很久，谁能想到当初看起来柔弱的漂亮男孩成了第一骑士呢？  
兰斯洛特最后什么也没发现，只能苦恼的把小时候的经历当成一场春梦。他吻着高文的嘴唇，温柔的叫醒昏昏欲睡的骑士，一起去吃晚饭了。


End file.
